Survivor Quots
quotes* for word salading ---- "Not in a homosexual way, that's for sure." - Rudy Boesch (Survivor: Borneo) "Rich, you are an arrogant, pompous human being." - Sue Hawk (Survivor: Borneo) "Go get liposuction or something." - Colleen Haskell (Survivor: Borneo) "I will always wave my finger in your face!" - Alicia Calaway (Survivor: Australia) "I ain't no Hershey bar." - Colby Donaldson (Survivor: Australia) "My hair is falling out!" - Elisabeth Filarski (Survivor: Australia) "He's a jew! He won't eat the ham!" - Tom Buchanan (Survivor: Africa) "When it's me, you'll know it." - Kelly Goldsmith (Survivor: Africa) "I think they have medications for that, and if so, he should really be on them." - Kelly Goldsmith (Survivor: Africa) "Wake up, Maraamu!" - Rob Mariano (Survivor: Marquesas) "This rock feels like purple, Jeff." - Paschal English (Survivor: Marquesas) "I am 150-200% satisfied with my wife!" - Ted Rogers (Survivor: Thailand) "I'm like Mr. Freeze." - Brian Heidk (Survivor: Thailand) "This one goes out to Rob from New York..." - Rob Cesternino (Survivor: The Amazon) "He's cweepy." - Christy Smith (Survivor: The Amazon) "He lies, but he also tells the truth too." - Darrah Johnson (Survivor: Pearl Islands) "I can get loud too, what the fuck?!" - Sandra Diaz-Twine (Survivor: Pearl Islands) "I have yet to see him wash a dish or even clean a fish." - Sandra Diaz-Twine (Survivor: Pearl Islands) "Stupid, stupid people." - Shii-Ann Huang (Survivor: All-Stars) "Don't be stupid, stupid." - Tom Buchanan (Survivor: All-Stars) "I'm a grown ass man!" - Rory Freeman (Survivor: Vanuatu - Islands of Fire) "Take that back, we're women." - Ami Cusack (Survivor: Vanuatu - Islands of Fire) "We can't have an alliance because Caryn sucks." - Katie Gallagher (Survivor: Palau) "You have ADD." - Judd Sergeant (Survivor: Guatemala - The Mayan Empire) "Thanks, guys. Hope you all get bit by a freaking crocodile...scumbags..." - Judd Sergeant (Survivor: Guatemala - The Mayan Empire) "I'll think about you guys when I see the stars through the sun roof of my new car." - Cindy Hall (Survivor: Guatemala - The Mayan Empire) "I'll kill you in your shitty little apartment!" - Shane Powers (Survivor: Panama - Exile Island) "Somebody call the whambulence!" - Aras Baskauskas (Survivor: Panama - Exile Island) "I can forgive her but I don't want to because she screwed with my chickens." - Jonathan Penner (Survivor: Cook Islands) "You're a rat. You betrayed everyone in this game." - Candice Woodcock (Survivor: Cook Islands) "Dear Sun, Michelle would like you to come out and play today. Please come participate in my game. Sincerely, Michelle." - Michelle Yi (Survivor: Fiji) "Denise sucks at life." - Courtney Yates (Survivor: China) "Hello, I'm still a person." - Peih-Gee (Survivor: China) "I'm livid." - Amanda Kimmel (Survivor: Micronesia - Fans vs. Favorites) "It's a fucking stick!" - Eliza Orlins (Survivor: Micronesia - Fans vs. Favorites) "I'm in such a hot pickle!" - Parvati Shallow (Survivor: Micronesia) "Eat yo rice." - Crystal Cox (Survivor: Gabon - Earth's Last Eden) "I was actually gonna vote for you..." - Susie Smith (Survivor: Gabon - Earth's Last Eden) "You are an unemployed, uneducated leech on society." - Corinne Kaplan (Survivor: Gabon - Earth's Last Eden) "I have had it with you today!" - Debbie Beebe (Survivor: Tocantins - The Brazilian Highlands) "See you back at the camp?!?!? Oh my god!!!!" - Taj Johnson-George (Survivor: Tocantins - The Brazilian Highlands) "Brett, you're a prayer warrior, aren't you? I'm one, too." - Natalie White (Survivor: Samoa) "He's so screwed." - Laura Morett (Survivor: Samoa) "He's a stupid ass!" - Sandra Diaz-Twine (Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains) "Apparently there's such thing as a banana etiquette." - James Clement (Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains) "Ouch." - Brenda Lowe (Survivor: Nicaragua) "Fabio, I don't like you." - NaOnka Mixon (Survivor: Nicaragua) "Don't you work for me?" - Rob Mariano (Survivor: Redemption Island) "To hell with you!" - Phillip Sheppard (Survivor: Redemption Island) "I would give birth to ten of his children without using any drugs to help ease the pain." - Semhar Tadessee (Survivor: South Pacific) "You disgust me!" - Whitney Duncan (Survivor: South Pacific) "She will be out of here faster than Taylor Swift can write a song about her ex-boyfriend." - Colton Cumbie (Survivor: One World) "I have the idol, it's in my crotch." - Kim Spradlin (Survivor: One World) "That we could...have cookies?" - Angie Layton (Survivor: Philippines) "Take out your teeth, Dawn!" - Brenda Lowe (Survivor: Caramoan - Fans vs. Favorites) "I'm single. I'm single, single, single, single." - Brenda Lowe (Survivor: Nicaragua) "Bug." - Erik Reichenbach (Survivor: Caramoan - Fans vs Favorites) "Yes, I said that! Yes, I said that!" - Sherri Biethman (Survivor: Caramoan - Fans vs. Favorites) "Abi has all the social graces of a mack truck." - Malcolm Freberg (Survivor: Philippines) "You are an idiot! An idiot! You are a moron and that is why you are going to lose a million dollars." - Abi-Maria Gomes (Survivor: Philippines) "Fuck you, Brad Culpepper!" - Marissa Peterson (Survivor: Blood vs. Water) "Work it." - Katie Collins (Survivor: Blood vs. Water) "Just like you can rustle leaves, you can rustle feathers." - Hayden Moss (Survivor: Blood vs. Water) "We're going to rocks." - Ciera Eastin (Survivor: Blood vs. Water) "Who made her queen?" - Kass McQuillen (Survivor: Cagayan) "Do I have to talk llama to you?" - Tony Vlachos (Survivor: Cagayan) "We're not very smart for the Brains tribe." - Kass McQuillen (Survivor: Cagayan) "Just Google 'Jeremiah Wood model.'" - Jeremiah Wood (Survivor: Cagayan) "He's basically one of the girls." - Nadiya Anderson (Survivor: San Juan del Sur - Blood vs. Water) "I am lying!" - Val Collins (Survivor: San Juan del Sur - Blood vs. Water) "If you were a man, I would knock your teeth out." - John Rocker (Survivor: San Juan del Sur - Blood vs. Water) "Trust me. Count on it." - Drew Christy (Survivor: San Juan del Sur - Blood vs. Water) "Drew says he can do all of these amazing things...then he goes and sleeps for three hours!" - Kelley Wentworth (Survivor: San Juan del Sur - Blood vs. Water) "Baylor, you're a brat." - Reed Kelly (Survivor: San Juan del Sur - Blood vs. Water) "Jaclyn, did you vote for who I told you to vote for?" - Natalie Anderson (Survivor: San Juan del Sur - Blood vs. Water) "I say stick to the plan!" - Keith Nale (Survivor: San Juan del Sur - Blood vs. Water) "Cool, calm, and collective." - Rodney Lavoie (Survivor: Worlds Apart) "We smell bad, okay? We smell bad." - Jenn Brown (Survivor: Worlds Apart) "We wouldn't have America if the colonists didn't flip on Britain so I think flippers have a very good track record." - Hali Ford (Survivor: Worlds Apart) "My tribe is dead to me. Dead." - Sierra Dawn Thomas (Survivor: Worlds Apart) "Yeah, baby!" - Carolyn Rivera (Survivor: Worlds Apart) "Mama C, Miss Carolyn." - Hali Ford (Survivor: Worlds Apart) "You better relax, bro!" - Rodney Lavoie (Survivor: Worlds Apart) "Oh my God, I can't!" - Shirin Oskooi (Survivor: Cambodia - Second Chance) "I heard everything that you just said." - Abi-Maria Gomes (Survivor: Cambodia - Second Chance) "What just bit my ass?" - Jeff Varner (Survivor: Cambodia - Second Chance) "How poetic." - Jeff Varner (Survivor: Cambodia - Second Chance) "When it's all said and done, I'll pray for forgiveness." - Tasha Fox (Survivor: Cambodia - Second Chance) "Play the game!" - Ciera Eastin (Survivor: Cambodia - Second Chance) "Make big moves!" - Ciera Eastin (Survivor: Cambodia - Second Chance) "And sometimes, you get dysentery and die." - Aubry Bracco (Survivor: Kaoh Rong) "Bro, I know." - Michele Fitzgerald (Survivor: Kaoh Rong) "Don't check me, boo." - Cydney Gillon (Survivor: Kaoh Rong) "I'm actually a part-time model." - Debbie Wanner (Survivor: Kaoh Rong) "We got an embryo." - Alecia Holden (Survivor: Kaoh Rong) "I love all living creature." - Tai Trang (Survivor: Kaoh Rong) "Nothing has changed!" - Jennifer Lanzetti (Survivor: Kaoh Rong) "They about to see some ta-tas today." - Michaela Bradshaw (Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X) "Milk!" - Will Wahl (Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X) "I'm just watching...and thinking..." - Michaela Bradshaw (Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X) "Terrible game move. You suck at this game. I hope I see you never." - Andrea Boehlke (Survivor: Game Changers - Mamanuca Islands) "You didn't have to do that!" - Andrea Boehlke (Survivor: Game Changers - Mamanuca Islands) "It's frustrating and I'm pissed!" - Debbie Wanner (Survivor: Game Changers - Mamanuca Islands) "Why haven't you told anybody you're transgender?" - Jeff Varner (Survivor: Game Changers - Mamanuca Islands) "The queen stays queen. Adios." - Sandra Diaz-Twine (Survivor: Game Changers - Mamanuca Islands) "Bye, Tony! Say hi to Ciera for me!" - Sandra Diaz-Twine (Survivor: Game Changers - Mamanuca Islands) "Tell Malcolm you sent him home, too." - Michaela Bradshaw (Survivor: Game Changers - Mamanuca Islands) "I didn't consent." - Hali Ford (Survivor: Game Changers - Mamanuca Islands) "Are you sure?" - Hali Ford (Survivor: Game Changers - Mamanuca Islands) "Poor Ben picked the wrong time to pick a fight with me because he did not get to see his sweet Kelly. And now I'm going to make sure that he regrets he ever crossed me." - Chrissy Hofbeck (Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers) "My kisses are very private." - Jessica Johnston (Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers) "I've never trusted a red head a day in my life." - Lauren Rimmer (Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers) "I'm outsmarting Miss Smarty Pants." - Chrissy Hofbeck (Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers)